Where the Magic Happens (John Smith 10)
Story John is on his early morning run. He approaches the forest, where fangirls are waiting for him. Fangirls: There he is! EEEEEEEEEEHH! John: Okay. I’m starting to think that this is a stock scene, that repeats itself. (Activates Omnitrix) Then, a stone creature breaks out of the ground, scaring and scattering the fangirls. The stone creature chases them all off, and turns to John once they were gone. John is prepared to hit the Omnitrix, when the stone creature retreats back into the ground. John: Mh. You jealous of my fans, Charmcaster? (Charmcaster comes out of the forest.) Charmcaster: You think that I care enough to worry about those freaks? I just needed you alone. John: I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t cause any trouble. Charmcaster: I’m not! I, (touches her pointer fingers together, as if nervous) I need some help. John: Why not ask Hex? Charmcaster: My Uncle is so stubborn. He refuses to listen, and he says that he won’t go back. John: Back? Charmcaster: To Ledgerdomain. I need to kill Adwaita. (John was silent, and he starts walking towards the forest.) John: Walk with me. (Charmcaster has an angry expression, but runs to catch up as John enters the forest.) If you want my help, you need to tell me everything. From the start. Charmcaster: (Sighs) I’m not originally from Earth. My uncle and I were born in Ledgerdomain, the realm of magic. The three of us lived peacefully, or so I thought. John: Three of us? Charmcaster: My father, Spellbinder. Long before any of us were born, a creature known as Adwaita appeared, wielding the Alpha Rune. John: What’s that? Charmcaster: The true name of magic. If you know the true name of something, you can control it with magic. If your real name is John, then I could use that against you. John: So if your name is Caroline. Charmcaster: Do you really think I would’ve told you my true name knowing this? John: Probably not. What kind of creature was Adwaita? Charmcaster: The same as your turtle form. John: Terraspin? Charmcaster: Yes. He’s mastered magic with the Alpha Rune, and I now know thanks to you that he is immune to pure magic. John: You didn’t know before? Charmcaster: I was just a child when I lived in Ledgerdomain. Adwaita rules it with an iron fist. My father and uncle fought him for years. Father was a powerful sorcerer, but not strong enough. John: You said was. Charmcaster: My father battled Adwaita one last time, alone, to allow my uncle to escape with me. We made it out of the Door to Anywhere, and it was closing. My father looked at me one last time, before Adwaita killed him before my eyes. I, (She stops walking, and John sees that she’s crying.) I tried to run back in to help him, but Uncle held me back, as the doors closed. (Wipes the tears away, her voice strong now.) That was 12 years ago now. I’ve been working all this time to build up my power, and to find the Door. John: And you found it. And you want me to help you with a revenge mission. Charmcaster: My people still suffer under Adwaita. Yes, it is a revenge mission, but it is also an attempt to save everyone there. Well? John: (sighs) I’ll help. But I’m bringing Gwen and Kevin as well. End Scene Gwen: Are? You? Crazy? (The group is at Kevin’s garage, with Charmcaster standing outside, waiting for them.) She’s tried to kill us, and you want to help her? John: She’s only tried to kill us twice. Compared to others, that’s low. Anyway, we could be saving an entire dimension, the dimension of magic. Kevin: This adwit guy has been alive forever, and is immune to magic anyway. What do you think that you’ll be able to do? John: Don’t know. However, I’m going with or without you. Kevin: (sighs) You’re really doing this. Fine. I’m in. Gwen: (staring at the two of them) I really think this is a bad idea. But, I’ll go. John: Thanks guys. Hey, Charmcaster! They’re in. Charmcaster: That took a while. Thought these guys blindly follow you. John: No, it’s more of a compromise. Let’s go. Charmcaster: Finally. (Her hands glow purple, and a mana dome forms around them. The dome disappears, as were they.) End Scene The group arrives on a floating platform above a canyon, where there was a door. Charmcaster: There it is. The Door to Anywhere. Kevin: Interesting. Can you open it? Charmcaster: Of course. Yahwahtacsip! (A symbol glows above the door, and the door opens. A stone walkway is on the other side, the sky pink. Charmcaster walks into the door, the others following. The door closes behind them, and Gwen starts to shutter.) Gwen: Do you guys feel that? John and Kevin: No. Charmcaster: Relax, princess. It’s just the magic rich atmosphere you’re feeling. Magic is much more powerful here than on Earth. Gwen: I can feel all the power building up inside me. Amazing. John: So, how do we find this Adwaita guy? Charmcaster: We go to his castle. Though, if what I believe is right. (Then stone bats appear in the sky, all with one eye.) He knows we're here anyway. Kevin: What are those? Charmcaster: Scrutin. Adwaita’s eyes in the sky. We can’t let them return. John: On it. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Cannonbolt: What? I was hoping for Water Hazard. Gwen, give me a ramp. Gwen: Right. (Cannonbolt rolls towards her, and she raises her arms. A powerful mana force causes an explosion, which launches Cannonbolt into the air.) Cannonbolt: Whoa! Not what I was expecting. (Cannonbolt hits a Scrutin, and ricochets off it to hit the other ones. A sparkling mana blast flies up and destroys a Scrutin, the shockwave taking out the others and knocking Cannonbolt away. Charmcaster lowers her arm, smirking.) Charmcaster: You see what I mean? Gwen: Wow. I can barely contain this new power. Kevin: So you destroyed the birds. Great. When is there going to be something I can hit? Charmcaster: That’s all the motivation you need? I’m sure Adwaita will summon minions so he doesn’t have to fight for himself. Cannonbolt: (screaming) Guys! Help! (They all look up, and see that Cannonbolt was floating in the air, upside-down.) Charmcaster: Oh, right. I forgot to mention. The gravity here isn’t the same as Earth. (Fires a mana beam, which grabs Cannonbolt, bringing him to the ground. Cannonbolt reverts on the ground.) John: That wasn’t fun. Let’s find Adwaita and get out of here. End Scene They arrive at the end of the stone path, where there was a giant gorge in front of them. Kevin: Well, I guess that’s it. Charmcaster: No. This is a sinkhole. We have to cross. (Grabs Gwen’s hand.) We need both of our powers to get across. Gwen: Right. Gwen and Charmcaster: Perturbo! '''(They fire a beam of white mana from their hands, which goes across the sinkhole.) Charmcaster: My power alone is not enough to get across this hole. I need John’s help to defeat Adwaita, but I needed Gwen’s help to get us over this hole. Kevin: Then let’s get across! (The four run across the bridge. They make it across, and the bridge fades.) John: Does this mean we’re close now? Voice: Yes. You’ve arrived to your deaths. (The group turns, and sees a giant turtle with a black head surrounded by purple flames. Behind him is a giant, lizard like creature.) Charmcaster: Adwaita! Kevin: What’s the big thing? Charmcaster: A Palorfang. Adwaita: Charmcaster, is that you? Just as foolish as your father. Charmcaster: (angrily) '''Mercuta Verditis! (Fires a powerful sparkling purple mana blast at Adwaita. Adwaita takes the attack, being unaffected.) Adwaita: Still a weak little girl. (Adwaita fires a beam of mana from his eyes, and Charmcaster flinches, terrified. Terraspin moves in front of her, taking the attack.) Charmcaster: John! Terraspin: Isn’t this why you recruited me in the first place? Handle the others, and get at him from behind. Terraspin takes to the air, and spins, unleashing a powerful gust of air at Adwaita. He waves his hand, and the wind disperses. Then, Terraspin crashes to the ground. Terraspin: Ug. Not good. (Adwaita steps down on Terraspin, keeping him down.) Adwaita: You are more pathetic than the girl. Did you think that you could defeat me, who’s lived for thousands of years, and who knows of all the traits of this species? Terraspin: Not all of them. (Hits Omnitrix) Ultimate Terraspin: Ultimate Terraspin! (Ultimate Terraspin raises his arm, which turns into a fan hand. He fires a tornado at Adwaita, pushing him back.) Charmcaster fires mana blasts at the Palorfang, but it had little effect. Kevin, having absorbed stone, charges in with a mace hand, but is swatted away. Gwen fires mana blasts as well, and Palorfang fires a mana blast from its eyes, countering and shattering Gwen’s attack. Ultimate Terraspin fires tornadoes from his chest and his hands at Adwaita. Adwaita swings his arms, and the tornadoes are destroyed. Ultimate Terraspin retracts into his shell, and starts spinning, spikes coming out. Adwaita swings his arm, and a stone dragon comes out of the ground, colliding with him head-on. Ultimate Terraspin is knocked back, and he reverts. Adwaita: And this is the end for all of you. (Adwaita is hit by a mana blast from behind, and he turns, seeing that Gwen and Charmcaster have combined their powers.) Is that all you’ve got? Kevin: (struggling with Palorfang) Oh, sure, leave me to fight this thing all by myself. I don’t mind. Charmcaster: You will pay! Atherfo! (Flower heads are created, and they are fired at Adwaita, spinning fast. Adwaita raises his hand, and a purple fire is shot out.) Adwaita: Pathetic. (A stone pillar comes out of the ground, hitting Gwen and knocking her back.) Charmcaster: Gwen! Voice: Charmcaster. (Charmcaster freezes, as if the voice commanded her.) Charmcaster: (in disbelief) Father? Spellbinder: Yes Charmcaster. There is no reason for you to fight anymore. Go. Walk into the abyss, and join me. Charmcaster: Yes. (Walks over to the sinkhole, and lifts her foot to step off it. Then, Fasttrack grabs her, pulling her away. He stops some distance away from the edge, and puts her down.) What are you doing! My father, Fasttrack: Isn’t here. Adwaita is using his voice to trick you. Charmcaster: What? No! I! Fasttrack: Let me handle it. (Dashes away, to in front of Adwaita.) Catch me if you can! Fasttrack starts running around all over the place, while Adwaita fires mana blasts at him. None of the attacks hit, and Fasttrack continues to run. Adwaita: This is pointless. (Raises arm, and Fasttrack levitates off the ground. Fasttrack hits the Omnitrix) Clockwork: Clockwork! Clockwork fires a time ray from his hand, and Adwaita counters with a mana beam from his eyes. The two are dead locked, when Charmcaster appears by Adwaita. She swings her hand, and mana goes and cuts the rope around Adwaita’s neck, which was attached to the Alpha Rune. Adwaita: No! (Begins to release a large amount of mana. Then, the area turns green, and he stops. Charmcaster looks around, and sees the protrusion on Clockwork’s head spinning.) Charmcaster: You did this? Clockwork: Not as fancy as magic. But it gets the job done. (Gwen and Kevin come over.) Kevin: Great. Can we leave now? Charmcaster: Of course. Hitreya! (Suddenly, the Door to Everywhere appears in front of them, opening.) Go! (They start running towards the door, when John reverts.) John: Oh, man! (Time unfreezes, and they can feel the power emitting from Adwaita. Charmcaster raises her hand, and blasts John, Gwen and Kevin with mana, sending them onto the other side of the door.) Charmcaster! What are you? Charmcaster: (holds up Alpha Rune) Without this, I can defeat Adwaita. (The door starts to close.) Farewell, and thank you. John: No! (Runs back, but the door closes before he can get in. John pounds on the door.) Gwen: John. She’s gone. John: This isn’t over. I’ll get back in there, and I’ll save her. Gwen: ''We’ll ''save her. Come on. Let’s go home. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Charmcaster *Stone Creature *fangirls Villains *Adwaita *Scrutin *Palorfang Aliens *Cannonbolt (accidental transformation; selected alien was Water Hazard) *Terraspin *Ultimate Terraspin *Fasttrack *Clockwork Spells *Yahwahtacsip *Perturbo *Mercuta Verditis *Atherfo *Hitreya Trivia *John breaks the fourth wall, refering to the "stock scene" of the fangirls *John's group goes to Ledgerdomain for the first time. *Feelings between John and Charmcaster are revealed. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10